


Next Plan: Invade your heart!

by leviathan_writings



Category: Keroro Gunsou | Sgt. Frog
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, I'm going to bring this fandom some reader insert content even if it kills me, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, alien frogs, dumbass frogs have crushes, one shots, reader can be either keronian or human depending on story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 06:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21070688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviathan_writings/pseuds/leviathan_writings
Summary: There were very little reader inserts for this fandom SO! I've taken it upon myself to make content for it. Is the fandom dead? Perhaps.These are a collection of one-shots- If you'd like to request a continuation feel free to do so!





	1. Giroro presents: Medic Crush

The secret base was once again in ruins, another one of Keroro’s stupid plans gone horribly awry. Giroro scoffed, he knew it was a stupid idea to try to “harness the unbelievable forces of nature”, yet that didn’t stop the leader of the platoon. The fact that most of the important parts of the base survived was a miracle. The Med bay was one such place that survived. Giroro was an impatient Keronian-yet even he knew that their medic was a force to be reckoned with. He flinched as he heard your voice, an angry unwavering rage lacing your tone. Giro knew you were yelling at Keroro and Kururu; Keroro because he’s a dumbass and Kururu because he didn’t stop to THINK about the stupid plan.

“AND NEXT TIME YOU DO SOMETHING STUPID- I WON’T HELP YOU!” Giroro jumped as the door slammed open, your tiny form appearing in the doorway. He could hear the terrified apologies from his teammates as you stomped into the medbay. Giroro wanted to say something, but he knew anything he said probably wouldn’t help your anger. “They are so… stupid!” You growled, tossing open a drawer next to your desk. He watched anxiously, were you finally going to snap and kill everybody? He sighed in relief as you took out gauze and wraps.

Giroro watched as you turned towards him, his body freezing. “Thank you so much for bringing Dororo in, Giro.” He nervously nodded, only just remembering the reason why he was in the room. Dororo had gotten hit by shrapnel, injuring him and knocking him out. Giroro cleared his throat.

“Yeah, it’s a soldier’s job to help his teammates.” You just nodded in understanding while looking Dororo over. Giro watched as you studied his teammate, assessing the damage before working. You were adorable when lost in thought, not that he’d tell you that. While he was happy to not be the one injured, he couldn’t help but wish you were looking at him like that.

“You’re free to leave you know.” Giroro jumped yet again, startled out of his daydreaming.

“Oh uh- yeah. Alright. See ya.” He could just barely hear your chuckles as he quickly made his escape, off to polish his guns or kill something.


	2. Giroro presents: Movie Night

Pekoponians were weak creatures. Weak, pathetic,  _ soft  _ creatures.  _ Too soft. _ Giroro thought quietly, shifting in your lap. It wasn’t like he  ** _wanted_ ** to sit on your lap! There just wasn’t anymore room on the small couches! He could feel your chest move as you breathed, a quiet chuckle interrupting the usual rhythm occasionally. Giroro couldn’t even remember what awful movie Keroro picked, and at this point it didn’t even matter. He could feel the blood rushing to his face as you wrapped your arms around him, pulling him closer.

_ How long even is this movie?! _ Giroro glared at the tv, not even registering what was happening on the screen. He was too busy getting distracted by how  _ soft  _ and  _ warm _ you were. His face flushed more when you rested your chin on his head, enthralled by the shitty rom-com. This was a type of torture the soldier wasn’t used to, and he could only hope he’d live through the awful movie.


	3. Giroro presents: Lone Training

Giroro rarely ever got time to himself. Being the weapons expert (and best fighter) of the Platoon was hard work. He was almost always in a fight or working on some stupid scheme the leader came up with. Yet sometimes, while out in the forest training, he can relax. Without the watchful eyes of Kururu or the annoyances of his other teammates he feels he can let loose a little.

Giroro leaned back against the gnarled oak tree, panting heavily. His arms were sore from the weight of his weapons that he’d been carrying all day. Giroro tilted his head back, resting it against the rough bark. A small part of him wondered what you were doing- as the Chief Medic you had so much to do. Making sure Keroro didn’t kill himself or anybody else in his latest schemes, scolding Kururu for pulling a dangerous prank, playing with Tamama when he’s bored. You were so busy yet always made time for him. The alien frog could feel his face heat up at the thought. You were so busy, but you still made time to check up on him to make sure he was taking care of himself.

You were so kind, Giroro thought. Had you been there with him you would have scolded him for working so hard. You would have told him to relax. To take a break from training and just sit with you to enjoy the forest. Another, smaller part of him did wish you were there. That same part of him wished you were there with him alone in the forest, where nobody else would bother the two. He could finally be alone with his crush, alone with nobody else around to hear him confess. If the soldier was lucky, you’d feel the same. You’d confess your love for him as well- and then in the dark forest you’d kiss him.

Giroro snapped out of his thoughts in a panic- his face a brighter red than normal. You were his teammate! You were his frankly adorable, attractive, and wonderful teammate. Perhaps, he thought to himself, perhaps when they conquer this dirt ball planet, he could ask you out.


	4. Kururu presents: Watchful eye

Kururu was an odd fellow. Preferring to keep to himself. Yet when he came to your office you still treated him like any other patient. You were gentle as you treated his wounds, wrapping his injuries and quietly scolding him. You were so nice to him. You had even called him your friend when asked about it. Maybe that’s why Kururu had taken to watching you so often. Maybe that’s why he found himself thinking of you, thinking of what you might be doing or how you are.

He sneered at the screen, watching as you talked with the Sargent. It was another stupid fight with Natsumi that landed him in the med bay. Kururu knew the stupid Sargent would come crying to him later, begging him to make Natsumi pay for what she did. For now, he decided, he’d just watch you. He loved it when you’d wrap Keroro’s bandages too tightly, or make sure that it hurt when you applied an ointment to a wound. A little extra pain to make sure your point comes across. He smirked as he watched Keroro screech, a suitable reaction to you pulling out the scalpel. Although he knew you wouldn’t purposefully harm another member, sometimes he imagined you snapping. Finally having enough of everybody else that you just plotted against them all. The thought made him shiver in delight.

As he continued to watch you torment the Sargent, he pulled up another program. Perhaps running some… simulations of you snapping wouldn’t hurt. Training he would call it, just in case their medic ever turned against them. 


End file.
